Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Política
Manual de estilo es una guía oara todos los articulos de Kuroshitsuji wikia. Son las normas de edición de este sitio, y se utiliza para ayudar a los editores en la producción y el mantenimiento de los artículos y realizar ediciones con un lenguaje claro, consistente y este precisa el diseño y formato normas de edición de este sitio, y se utiliza para ayudar a los editores en la producción y el mantenimiento de los artículos y realizar ediciones con un lenguaje claro, consistente y precisa, diseño y formato. Recuerde que cuando se edita en este sitio, usted está de acuerdo en cumplir nuestras políticas y Manual de estilo. Cualquier violaciónes resultará en una advertencia o un bloque. Por favor, contacte con un administrador si tiene dudas. Código de Conducta Se espera que los usuarios tratarse unos a otros con cortesía y respeto. En el caso de un conflicto de edición con otro usuario, haga arreglos para tener una discusión con dicho usuario con el fin de resolver las diferencias; Se espera que todos sean civiles y educado, incluso si hay desacuerdos insalvables. Algunos pros y los esenciales: No sea impulsivo, erupción cutánea y rebelde. El Manual de estilo es una guía para todos los artículos de Kuroshitsuji Wikia. Son: No haga insultos personales. No tome ofensa personal, cuando las cosas no salen bien. No vuelvas a burlar nuestras políticas y / o desconocimiento / borrar la advertencia de un administrador. No siendo diplomático y cordial en todo momento. No tener tacto con sus palabras, por lo que no hacen daño a los demás. Sea justo; saber cuando se equivoca y humildemente admita sus errores. No se ponga en contacto con un administrador para resolver el conflicto, si usted y la otra persona (s) está en condiciones de hacerlo. Recuerde que la guerra de ediciones es inaceptable. Todas las partes que participan en la guerra de ediciones se enfrentarán consecuencias. Este sitio tiene una tolerancia cero para el uso y la inserción de un lenguaje ofensivo, abusivo, y / o inapropiada; conducta maliciosa en los artículos, foros de mensajes, paredes, o en cualquier otro lugar en el wiki; y el acto de acoso a otros usuarios. Por otra parte, la eliminación de referencia y el contenido probada a partir de los artículos se considera un acto de vandalismo. Los infractores recibirán una advertencia o un bloque de inmediato, dependiendo de la magnitud de la destrucción. Pictures and Videos Para obtener pautas específicas y detalladas con respecto a la carga y el uso de imágenes y vídeos para este wiki, por favor vea la Política de Imagen. Tenga en cuenta que este sitio no acepta imágenes en formato .jpg; estas imágenes se borrarán inmediatamente, sin lugar a dudas. Siempre deben cargar imágenes de alta calidad, es decir, en formato .png. Imágenes existentes en el formato .jpg en la wiki eventualmente serán reemplazados por sus alternativas .png. Fanfiction & Fan-Art Fanfiction y Fan-art están estrictamente prohibidas en los artículos. Si una historia fanfic o una imagen fan-art es añadida a algún artículo, será eliminada de inmediato, y el autor recibirá una advertencia. Contenido Por lo general, cualquier persona puede agregar contenido (es decir, descripción, información, imágenes, etc.) a un artículo, siempre y cuando el contenido agregado no viola ninguna de nuestras políticas; está libre de abuso, vandalismo, jerga, lenguaje grosero, suposiciones sin fundamento, y / o temas ofensivos. Si va a añadir específicamente imágenes o vídeos, que es ser libre de la pornografía, obscenidad, o cualquier otro tema atroces y sugerentes. Entender que Yana Toboso tiene el '' 'última palabra' '' con respecto a '' Kuroshitsuji ; nada de lo que dice o dicta sobre la serie se considera totalmente exacta y absoluta; no hay espacio para el debate. Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in Español de España y en Español de América; por eso se espera que todos los cambios que se lleven a cabo en Español (excepto cuando estás incluyendo''romaji en su caso, y necesario de gusto.). Español debe ser utilizado en todos los artículos, , and talk page. Si no es fluido en Inglés y no puede conversar de manera eficiente con otros en la comunidad, la edición aquí será extremadamente difícil, sino imposible. Tiempo presente A excepción de la sección de Historia, que, evidentemente, debe ser escrita en tiempo pasado, y al detallar ejemplos del material de origen en la sección de la personalidad de un personaje (por ejemplo, "En una ocasión, Blavat Cielo fue capaz de determinar correctamente..."), que también debe estar en tiempo pasado, todas las secciones de un artículo deben ser escritas en tiempo presente Trivia La sección de preguntas y respuestas es para hechos destacables y relevantes sobre el personaje, organización, etc., en su respectivo artículo. Estos hechos pueden haber sido inadvertido antes y no pertencen en ninguna otra sección.Por ejemplo, es posible señalar una discrepancia entre la representación del manga y el anime representación, en este caso, naturalmente, usted tendría que usar expresiones fuera del universo como "en el manga" y "en el anime" con el fin para transmitir su mensaje. En particular, para el artículo de un personaje, un personaje evitar comparar con otro personaje, sobre todo si este último carácter es parte de un tipo completamente diferente y sin relación en serie ya que se considera la escritura del sujeto en este sitio, que no apoyamos. Básicamente, la sección de preguntas y respuestas es un espacio reservado para las observaciones fuera del universo tengan relación con el artículo que se está editando. Gramática Cada artículo en este sitio debe ser coherente y comprensible. Se espera que esté familiarizado con los fundamentos de la gramática Inglés. Este sitio, en su conjunto, favorece un estilo formal por escrito, por lo que evitar el uso de contracciones cuando sea posible. Siempre utilice puntuación estándar, y nunca escribir fragmentos de oraciones / frases incompletas. Ortografía Yen Press y de la ortografía de los nombres de FUNimation y títulos se consideran oficiales. No se desvíe de su ortografía establecidos. Nunca use apodos, cuando se hace referencia a los caracteres en los artículos. Capitalización No utilice mayúsculas para dar énfasis; donde redacción por sí sola no puede proporcionar el énfasis que buscas, utilizar letra cursiva. Estos términos deben ser siempre en mayúscula: nombres / títulos formales personajes Parca Guadaña de la muerte cinemática Registro Grupos (por ejemplo Phantomhive) / organizaciones (por ejemplo, Aurora sociedad) / Lugares (por ejemplo Weston College) títulos de los capítulos y episodios Página Integridad Los artículos deben estar libres de escritura deshonesta sin referencias y / o subjetiva. Sea imparcial; abstenerse de expresar opiniones sesgadas y personales, mientras que la adición de contenido, para que socavará gravemente la integridad de los artículos. No retire la o plantilla a partir de cualquier artículo, ya que al hacerlo hará que las secciones del artículo para ejecutar una en la otra.referencias. Es importante demostrar que el contenido va a añadir es exacta y creíble. Cualquier contenido publicado debe incluir referencias, con el fin de demostrar que no es real, verificable, y con el apoyo de una fuente confiable.Si no se proporciona referencias darán lugar a la pronta eliminación de esa información añadida. Para aprender a agregar una referencia, cuidadosamente leer detenidamente este artículo. Canon contra no-canon de materiales Sólo el contenido creado por Yana Toboso misma se considera como canon; por lo tanto, el manga es la fuente principal de todos nuestros contenidos. Guías y declaraciones hechas por Toboso, ya sea en su blog o en entrevistas oficiales, también son nuestras fuentes centrales. Consejo: Digamos, un punto que está añadiendo un artículo puede ser apoyada por tanto un capítulo del manga y un episodio de anime; usted puede optar por añadir los dos referencias lado a lado, o si desea agregar sólo una, agregar la referencia del manga y el anime omitir. Especulación Nunca especular o teorizar sobre los artículos declaraciones conjeturales sólo están permitidos en los foros. Si nunca se demostró en el material canon (particularmente la manga) y / o si no se puede hacer referencia correctamente, no es un hecho. Recuerde que, si bien puede haber razones para creer que la información va a conducir, hasta que se confirme, no es compatible. En otras palabras, mientras que nosotros, usando la lógica y el razonamiento básico, se puede predecir cómo la trama se va a desplegarse o lo que alguien en la historia va a hacer, nunca es un hecho garantizado hasta revelada por Yana Toboso a sí misma. Formato Hay, en verdad, sólo un formato que se utilizará en el sitio, que es el formato estándar de párrafo. Una excepción a esto son listas, que se pueden encontrar en algunos artículos; viñetas se utilizan para las personas, pero incluso entonces, las listas no deben ser excesivamente largas, o de lo contrario quitarán ganas de leer. Formatos complejos, ya que son vulnerables al desorden, no son compatibles aquí al menos que este realizado o confirmado primero con un administrador Cada artículo debe tener una sección de referencias, a la lista de todas las referencias y fuentes, y una sección de navegación, para facilitar la experiencia de navegación para el lector, en la parte inferior. Recordatorio útil: Todo el contenido añadido se debe hacer referencia; nunca debe incluir cualquier especulación o comentarios personales. Caracteres El artículo de cada personaje debe incluir las siguientes secciones, en su caso: Apariencia La sección apariencia se utiliza para detallar la apariencia de un personaje. Debe contener una idea general de lo que él o ella se ve cómo, su figura básica del cuerpo (es decir, delgado, delgado, rollizo, etc.), características tales como cabello y color de los ojos, y el traje típico. Personalidad La sección de la personalidad se utiliza para describir peculiaridades y cualidades individuales de un personaje. Se debe dar una noción general de que él o ella es, su comportamiento habitual, y sus características generales, como sus gustos y disgustos. No debe incluir cómo el personaje reacciona a todos los personajes que él o ella se encuentra. Además, no es necesario señalar si un carácter es zurdo o diestro. Historia La sección de historia se utiliza para detallar los antecedentes del carácter y las experiencias pasadas significativos que tuvo lugar antes de la hora actual de la historia. Trama La sección trama se utiliza para indicar los datos completos de las acciones de los personajes y su implicación en los hechos ocurridos en el manga. Sinopsis de anime (si procede) La sección de la sinopsis de El anime se utiliza para indicar los datos completos de las acciones de los personajes y su implicación en los hechos ocurridos en el anime. Evidentemente, si el personaje nunca fue mostrado en el anime, a continuación, su artículo podría no tener esta sección. Citas La sección de citas es para los estados notables y reveladoras pronunciadas por el personaje, que exhiben o indicación de la personalidad única del carácter o sentimientos personales; no lo es para las palabras o frases genéricas que nadie podría haber dicho en la misma situación. Use el sentido común para juzgar si las cotizaciones son significativos o si son insignificantes. En su mayor parte, se debe optar por la adición de citas que contienen sólo unas pocas palabras; Normalmente, sin embargo, puede haber excepciones-tales cotizaciones no son lo suficientemente notable para ser incluidos. Citas deben ir en cursiva, excepto con las palabras pronunciadas con énfasis; si eso puede ser el caso, las palabras enfatizadas no estarán en cursiva, y serán, en cambio, ser dejados en su estilo original. Aclaración de términos, tales como que la cita se dice que, debe ser antes de la cita y se coloca entre paréntesis. Trivia (si procede) Consulte la información sobre curiosidades situado en la parte superior de esta página. Grupos / Organizaciones / Lugares Artículos para grupos, organizaciones, lugares y siempre deben tener una sección general, para dar una revisión general y resumen de sus características y cualidades. Los grupos y las organizaciones, sobre todo, deben tener una sección de miembros conocidos, que debe contener una lista de todos los miembros actualmente identificados. Lugares, en particular, deben tener una sección de Geografía, para dar cuenta de la apariencia y el entorno de los lugares '. En su caso, este tipo de artículos deben tener una sección de curiosidades, también. Hablar Paginas Artículo principal: Kuroshitsuji Wiki: Políticas Política La discusión # Las páginas de discusión están reservados para las discusiones sobre el mantenimiento y corrección de sólo sus respectivos artículos. conversaciones generales, preguntas y especulaciones se van a colocar en los foros. Más información se puede encontrar en la Política La discusión de la wiki. Crear nuevas páginas Cualquier usuario puede crear una nueva página, pero por favor tenga en cuenta las siguientes directrices cuando se pretende que lo haga: Caracteres Cualquiera y todos los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, si se trata de un anime, manga, o el carácter del juego de vídeo solamente, pueden tener su propia página, siempre y cuando él o ella está involucrado de forma considerable en la historia. Él o ella no puede ser un mero carácter de fondo. En otras palabras, si un personaje sólo se ve de pie o sentado, pero no interactúa o tiene alguna líneas, no es necesario que él o ella tenga su propio artículo. Recuerde que él / ella puede tener su propia página, incluso si él o ella sólo se ha contemplado, pero nunca aparece directa o aparecido, siempre y cuando él o ella tiene un amplio impacto en la historia (por ejemplo, Vicente Phantomhive). Grupos / Organizaciones / Lugares Cualquier grupo, organización, y / o el lugar puede tener su propia página, siempre y cuando se dispone de información sensible sobre ellos. Capítulo y Episodio Páginas Cada capítulo y el episodio debe tener su propia página. Estas páginas deben incluir: Un capítulo o episodio de Ficha Un breve resumen del episodio o capítulo Una lista de los caracteres en el orden en que aparecen Una correcta navegación Mover páginas actuales Al cambiar el nombre página X a Z, además de rastrear todos los enlaces a X y cambiándolos a la Z, tenemos que encontrar todas las incidencias de X que se utilizan en los artículos que no son enlaces. Debido a esto, ya menudo romanizations cuestionables de los nombres de personajes, páginas de artículos no pueden ser movidos sin haberlo discutido en el artículo respectivo Talk Página primera o con un administrador. Antes de un movimiento de página puede ser iniciado, debe presentar razones de por qué la página se debe mover y obtener la aprobación de un administrador. Si se mueve una página de artículo sin hablar de ello en primer lugar, su movimiento se puede deshacer y se le advirtió que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Si continúa para mover el artículo sin la aprobación de un administrador o sin discutir de antemano, le bloquearán.